The present disclosure relates generally to electronics systems and, more specifically, to circuit card assemblies and systems and methods of dissipating heat therefrom.
Most modern electronics systems function using at least one circuit card assembly. At least some known circuit card assemblies include a printed circuit board on which at least one electronic component, such as a processor, is mounted. Because electronic components generate heat during operation of electronics systems, it is generally desirable to actively cool the electronic components to ensure they continue to function properly. However, space limitations in known circuit card assemblies generally limit the size of heat dissipation mechanisms that are used to transfer heat from the electronic components. Moreover, a configuration of the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board can vary based on the functionality of the circuit card assembly. As such, it is generally difficult to customize generic heat dissipation mechanisms to enhance heat transfer from the electronic components when the configuration of the electronic components is unknown.